


Take My Breath Away

by ASWfics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Clarke, Clarke & Lexa are secretly big dorks, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, HSAU, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn (Sort Of), Underage Drinking, soccer player lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASWfics/pseuds/ASWfics
Summary: Clarke Griffin is just another teenager, about to start her last year at Polis high-school with her group of Delinquents. She expects it to be just like the previous years, but a certain brunette turns her world upside down.Lexa Woods (aka the Woods Heiress) joins them for their last year at Polis, along with her little brother Aden and her best friend Anya. She's given up on love, but then she meets a certain blue-eyed angel.Follow them in this story filled with laughter, lots of fluff, eventual smut and maybe a dash of angst.(ps: I've got no idea how the American school-system works so don't blame me)





	Take My Breath Away

"Get the fuck up Princess!" Raven's familiar voice calls from the other side of Clarke's bedroom door. 

"Piss off Raven! Let me sleep!" Clarke yells back, throwing one of her pillows at the closed door in poor attempt to make her annoying housemate leave her be.

"We're meeting Octavia in 45 minutes at The Dropship, so hurry the fuck up!" Raven retorts, clearly sick of Clarke's whiny bullshit.

Clarke groans in response and that's good enough of an answer for Raven, leaving Clarke to grumpily get up on her last day of summer to get breakfast with her 2 best friends, Raven and Octavia, before their last year of high-school will start and make their lives a miserable hell once again.

Clarke gets up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbing at her eyes while letting out a deep sigh, preparing herself mentally for today. Not that she doesn't like hanging out with Raven and Octavia, she does, she loves it, but her friends can be quite loud to say the least and that works on her nerves. Clarke can easily escape from Octavia's nonstop rambling about her crush Lincoln Forrester, but getting away from Raven's obnoxious comments all the time is more difficult as she lives in the Griffin household as well. 

Clarke stands up from her comfortable bed and runs her fingers through a mess of tangled blonde hair, going through the clothes in her wardrobe to find an outfit in which she'll look presentable at least but won't take a lot of effort to put together. She opts for black skinny jeans with a slightly oversized light-grey band t-shirt and a pair of white Vans. Presentable. 

She quickly makes her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and run a brush through her hair before putting on some light make-up to make herself look not like a corpse who had just been dragged through hell. She glances down at her father's watch on her wrist; 30 minutes left, time enough to get to The Dropship, her favourite place to hang out, without having to hurry. 

"Ah, the beast has awoken." Raven sighs exasperatedly and stands up from the couch as Clarke makes her way down the stairs. 

"Shut up Raven." Clarke rolls her eyes at the brunette's comment and grabs her car keys while heading to the door. "You coming or what?" The blonde calls over her shoulder as she's stepping out of the door already, heading for the Chevy Camaro '67 in the driveway, her dad's old car.

Clarke hears the brunette mutter something under her breath as she follows her, getting in the passenger side while Clarke gets in the driver's seat, buckling up and starting the car. 

The ride to The Dropship is mostly quiet other than Raven's comments about certain cars she spots on the road. Raven has a thing for cars. And computers. And machines. And basically anything mechanical. She is a straight up genius (that is when she isn't making things go 'boom' as she would say). 

They arrive at The Dropship quickly and get inside to get seated in their usual booth, waiting up for Octavia while scanning the menu. 

"What's up bitches!" Octavia calls out, standing far too closely to be yelling like that.

"Goodmorning to you too." Clarke grumbles and focuses her attention back on the menu.

At Octavia's raised eyebrow, Raven shrugs and scoots over, making place for Octavia. "Don't mind Princess Grumpypants over there, she hasn't had her coffee yet." 

Clarke looks up, throwing a glare over the edge of her menu, opening her mouth to respond but the words don't have a chance to escape her lips before the waitress, a sweet girl around their age, stands by their table to take their orders. 

"Goodmorning, welcome to The Dropship, My name is Costia and I'm your waitress for today, can I get you guys anything to drink?" The girl, Costia, smiles widely, showing her perfect white teeth while tapping a pencil against her plump lips. Upon seeing her contagious smile, Clarke brightens up a little bit, taking a look at the sweet girl before answering. Costia isn't particularly bad-looking, she has a head full of dark curls, her skin a rich brown colour, dark-brown Bambi-like eyes and a small but athletic frame, wearing tight jeans that hug her body nicely. 

"I'll have a large coffee, please." Clarke answers, a small smile tugging at her lips. Costia writes it down before turning her attention at Raven and Octavia, a silent queue for them to place their orders.

"I'll have a hot chocolate." Raven follows.

"And an English tea for me please." Octavia adds.

Costia nods absentmindedly and writes it down. "Perfect, I'll come back later to take your orders for food." The girl smiles at the three of them, throwing a small wink at Clarke before heading back to the kitchen. 

"Jesus Griffin." Raven groans once Costia is out of earshot, staring incredulously at her blonde friend.

"What?" Clarke questions innocently. 

"What? Seriously?" Raven scoffs, causing Clarke to furrow her brows in confusion. She opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by Octavia.

"The girl is into you Clarke." Octavia adds, chuckling softly at the bewildered look on Raven's face. 

"Who? Our waitress?" Clarke furrows her brow even further.

"Yes our waitress. Damn Griffin, you're so oblivious to these kind of things it's unbelievable." Raven whispers harshly, throwing her hands up in the air for extra dramatics. 

"I just don't pay attention to it. I'm not interested." Clarke shrugs. 

It is the truth, Clarke is not interested in a relationship. She has been so caught up in school, work, art, cheerleading, and all the other obligations that are weighing on her shoulders that she doesn't even have the time to pay attention to these kind of things. Plus, her last 'relationship' left her kind-of brokenhearted...

Raven and Octavia decide not to comment on it any further and keep scanning their menus to figure out what they want for breakfast even though they always pick the same thing. It is predictable. Raven will always pick chocolate chip pancakes and a hot chocolate, coffee if she is in need of caffeine. Octavia is always set on waffles with 'a dash of powdered sugar' and English tea. And Clarke, well Clarke might be the most predictable and basic of them all, always choosing scrambled eggs with bacon and a large cup of black coffee with a ton of sugar. 

"Here you go." Costia places the coffee in front of Clarke with a sweet smile, snapping her back from her thoughts. "A coffee for the lady." Clarke smiles softly and cradles the cup in her hands, letting the heat seep through her icy fingers.

"And a hot chocolate and an English tea for the other ladies." Costia smiles and places the beverages on the table, taking her little note-block again to take the food orders.

"What can I get you?" Costia questions, her voice as overly sweet as Clarke's coffee. It is kind of sickening to be honest. 

"Scrambled eggs and bacon for me please." Clarke responds absentmindedly while pouring 3 packs of sugar in her coffee. 

"Chocolate chip pancakes for me." Raven follows, cradling her hot chocolate, carefully sipping the hot beverage.

"And I'll take the waffles, thank you." Octavia adds, also pouring a generous amount of sugar in her tea.

"Will be coming right up." Costia smiles at the girls and turns away again.

"I'm actually so excited for school to start again." Octavia beams, carefully sipping her hot tea, earning a groan from Raven and an incredulous eye-roll from Clarke. 

"What? I am!" Octavia huffs.

"Yeah only because you get to see Lincoln more." Clarke scoffs.

"Seriously, just ask him out already will ya?" Raven adds before Octavia can answer.

Octavia is blushing furiously at this point, muttering incoherent things under her breath sounding an awful lot like 'jealous bitches', while continuing to sip her tea. 

"What about you Rae?" Clarke speaks up suddenly, a questioning look thrown at the brunette.

"What about me?" Raven raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Planning to date someone this year?" Clarke questions.

Raven scoffs, shaking her head. "Nah, after what happened with Finn I just wanna be on my own for awhile, figure out what I want ya know?" 

"Good call." Octavia shrugs, Clarke nodding in agreement.

Finn is Raven's ex, a real asshole, and he is sort of Clarke's ex too...

Clarke met Finn at a party last winter. She didn't know he was dating Raven at the time and he didn't mention it either. They both got drunk and hooked up. Finn was a real charmer and Clarke soon fell for it, so they had a thing going on for a few weeks after the party until it all came crumbling down when Clarke found out he was dating Raven the entire time. She felt awful, not only was Raven her best friend and she would be extremely hurt, the guy she fell in love with broke her heart. Clarke of course told Raven and they ended up fighting for awhile, but Raven broke up with Finn and all was forgotten. And now, Clarke tries to avoid dating and feelings altogether in fear of getting hurt like that again.

 

"Yeah, I just wanna focus on my shit this year." Raven shrugs  and continues rambling about the latest car she is fixing up, Clarke and Octavia nodding along in acknowledgement but having no clue whatsoever what their friend is talking about, until Clarke's attention is taken to the entrance of the diner.

Clarke freezes and her breathing hitches upon seeing who might very well be the most gorgeous human-being she has ever laid her eyes on. A girl around their age, wearing light-blue skinny jeans and an oversized red sweater struts in. She seems oddly familiar. Long brown waves coming from underneath a red baseball cap, sharp cheekbones, the cutest nose, plump lips pulled into a pout, a jaw carved by the Gods and piercing green eyes glancing around the cafe to find a place to sit, stopping to stare right back into Clarke's cerulean blue eyes while holding the door open for a few other people to stroll in, including (much to Octavia's joy) Lincoln.

Octavia follows Clarke's gaze, literally squeaking upon seeing Lincoln, causing Raven to turn her attention to the door as well.

"See something you like Griffin?" Raven smirks knowingly, eyeing the mysterious brunette standing in the doorway while nudging Clarke to snap her out of her daze. 

"Shut up Reyes." Clarke grumbles, cradling her cup of coffee again, carefully sipping it and sparing a glance over at the brunette again who now seems to head over to the booth right behind Raven and Octavia, giving Clarke the perfect view of the girl as she sits down and faces her way. 

"Here you go, eggs and bacon." Costia's overly sweet voice speaks up, placing Clarke's order on the table, momentarily bringing her attention back long enough to acknowledge their waitress. "Chocolate chip pancakes and the waffles." She says as she places the other orders down. "Anything else I can he-" Costia's voice trails off as she follows Clarke's gaze.

Clarke looks up at Costia who seems frozen in her spot, staring at the brunette in the other booth. Following her stare, Clarke notices the brunette staring right back at their waitress, paling visibly, clenching her jaw and curling up her hands into fists, until a girl, almost as beautiful as the brunette herself, sitting next to her places a calming hand on her arm, making her attention snap back at her friends. 

Costia shakes her head subtly and clears her throat. "Sorry, uhm, anything else I can help you with?" She mumbles, forcing a smile.

"No, thank you." Clarke answers and Costia immediately turns around, disappearing in the kitchen. 

"I wonder what that was about." Raven murmurs, rolling up her sleeves to dig in her food.

"O, do you know who those people sitting with Lincoln are?" Clarke nods her head toward the group of people in the other booth, Octavia subtly glancing over her shoulder before turning back, humming with pride.

"I most certainly do. The girl who looks like she is about to stab Lincoln is Anya Pine, best friend of Lincoln-" "I like her already." Raven mutters under her breath, cutting Octavia off, earning an eye-roll from her friend.

"-The Greek Goddess over there is Lexa Woods, also best friend of Lincoln." Octavia follows, shrugging nonchalantly. 

"Wait, that's Lexa Woods? As in The Woods Family?" Clarke whispers, eyes wide. She has heard about the 'Woods Heiress' through the media, heard the rumours about all the amazing things the girl has done, but never actually made time to look up who the girl is. 

The name 'Woods' is internationally famous. The family has been running a multi-billionaire business (Trigeda Industries), and owns multiple extremely successful companies all over the world. It's safe to say that The Woods family is probably one of the most powerful, intimidating and wealthiest families in the world.

Okay, okay, that may be a little exaggerated, but right now it certainly seems like that to the blonde. And the Woods family is definitely a wealthy and well-known family. 

"Yep, the one and only." Octavia answers. "The boy sitting next to Lincoln is Aden Woods, Lexa's little brother." She adds, taking a bite from her waffles. "Lexa, Aden and Anya are actually joining us at school this year." 

"Oh that is just great." Raven is grinning widely, eyes sparkling with mischief, earning a chuckle from Octavia.

"Shut up Rae." Clarke groans, throwing a glare at her annoying friend who throws her hands up in defence before continuing to eat her pancakes.

"Are you gonna eat that or what?" Octavia questions with a mouth full of waffles, pointing her fork at Clarke's plate of untouched food.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, piss off." Clarke chuckles, playfully glaring at Octavia who is ogling her breakfast with literal heart-eyes, swatting her hand away whenever she tries to steal a bite. 

Clarke can practically feel the pair of eyes burning in the side of her head while she eats and bickers with her idiotic friends, so she looks up and her gaze immediately locks in with a set of beautiful green eyes staring at her from a few feet away, the slightest smile tugging at the brunette's lips when she notices the blonde staring back at her before her stoic mask comes back on and she turns her attention back to her food and friends. 

"So much for not interested." Raven scoffs quietly, shoving her breakfast in her mouth.

Clarke rolls her eyes and sighs, deciding to actually eat her bacon and eggs while occasionally sparing a glance over at the green-eyed brunette who is carefully watching her while sipping her green tea. 

The entirety of breakfast goes on like that. Raven rambling about cars, Octavia gushing quietly over Lincoln, and Clarke nodding along while her attention is mostly focused on a certain brunette who is stealing a look, locking eyes, every now and then, until the girls finish their food and get up to spent the rest of the day together, and Clarke swears she can see a hint of disappointment in those green eyes the moment she walks out of the diner.  
But maybe her mind is just playing tricks on her.

 

*

 

"Anya, can you stop wearing my shirts? You're stretching them out." Lexa huffs exasperatedly, giving her friend a look when she comes downstairs, seeing Anya in one of her band shirts.

Anya shrugs, not bothering to look up from her phone. "Not my fault your shirts are comfy." 

Lexa rolls her eyes at the girl and grabs her keys. "I'll get you a shirt that's actually your size, okay?"

"Don't bother, it's not the same." Anya chuckles and puts her phone away, standing up to shout down the hall. "Aden! Lincoln! Let's go!"

Lexa sighs. "You're insufferable sometimes." She murmurs, earning a pat on the head from Anya. "Is that still a surprise?" She laughs.

"I guess not." Lexa shrugs, rolling her eyes.

Aden rushes down the hall with Lincoln on his heels, shooting past Lexa and Anya through the door towards Lexa's car. The girls stare bewildered at Lincoln who runs past them, grabbing his jacket on the way out after Aden. "You little shit!" He yells at him as Aden quickly gets in the passenger seat, grinning smugly at Lincoln.

Lexa rolls her eyes fondly and grabs both her and Aden's jacket as she follows Anya outside, closing the door behind her and getting in the car. "Coat." She grins as she throws the coat in Aden's face, earning a glare from the younger boy.

Lexa ignores him and buckles up. "Seatbelts." She demands, waiting for the clicks of the belts to be heard before she starts the car and makes their way over to the diner Lincoln so desperately wants to go to. She only agreed to go in the first place because she wants to see how much the diner has changed since the last time she was here.

 

Lexa grew up in a small town somewhere in Maryland, with her younger brother Aden and her 2 best friends Lincoln and Anya. She liked it there, a lot, until her life came crashing down after her. So when her parents started travelling more for their work, she couldn't be more happy to leave everything behind and just run away, to never look back again. She felt bad for dragging Aden along with her, but while they travelled, her parents were always too busy with work so she had to take care of her younger brother meaning she got to spend a lot of time with him.

After awhile, Lexa noticed that Aden started struggling with the inconsistency and the fact his parents were never there for him. Lexa didn't mind the moving so much. After her she decided feelings like that weren't the worth the time and effort anymore, she didn't want to let people in anymore and get attached again, so she sticked with emotionless hookups. But seeing Aden struggle so much, she decided to drag herself out of her self-pity and it was time to give themselves a fresh start.

Meanwhile she and Aden were gone for a year and a half, Anya decided to travel along with her own parents as well, and Lincoln moved to TonDC, a little town somewhere in Virginia, a place she knows all too well. A place where Anya also just had moved to, conveniently.

Her parents grew up in TonDC, before moving away to Maryland. Her uncle, Ryder, owns a ranch on the outskirts of TonDC, and she spent almost all of her free time there before she left to travel along with her parents. She loved it at the ranch, how she could escape being 'the Woods Heiress' and just be Lexa. She dragged her best friends with her every time, and because their parents have also been best friends since their youth (and the fact they also grew up in TonDC), they all happily went along like one big family. 

Because of the amount of time they spent in TonDC, her parents decided to buy a mansion there to spend their holidays in. She hasn't visited while they were travelling, and she thought her parents might have sold the place, but they didn't to her luck because it had been the perfect place to give herself and Aden a fresh start. 

Her parents didn't mind at all, in fact they instantly secured the Woods Estate and hired the staff that would be needed, while they would still be away for the rest of the year.

So here she is, reunited again with Lincoln and Anya, after a year and half, just in time for their last year of high-school together (and Aden's first year of high-school).

 

They just got in the car but Lexa regrets it already with Aden, Anya and Lincoln bickering about the music. Deciding she has enough of it, Lexa promptly turns the music off and glares at them. "Behave." She says coldly. The three of them glare back but remain silent, crossing their arms in front of their chests like little kids until they get to the diner.

Lexa parks the car effortlessly and makes her way into the diner, holding the door open for the others while scanning around to find a seat, until her eyes land on an oddly familiar looking angel.

Okay that might be a bit over-dramatic but- No, the way that blonde hair glows in the sunlight like a halo hovering over her and those beautiful pools of blue staring back at her, Lexa is certain this girl is an angel. Her breath hitches in her throat and her palms get sweaty as she continues to look at the girl, the slight blush on her pale cheeks, the little mole above her top-lip, that top that shows a hint of a perfect cleavage. Lexa is staring unabashedly. God Lexa, get it together.

"Let's go champ." Anya snickers quietly, snapping her out of her gaze as she tugs Lexa along to a booth. The booth right next to that girl. Great. And of course Lincoln and Aden occupy the bench that faces the other way so Lexa has no choice but to sit down facing the angel. Fucking great.

After gathering herself, Lexa steels her expression and focuses back on her friends, ordering a green tea whilst sparing a glance once or twice at the blonde.

"Lexa." A nudge in her ribs. "Lex!" Anya whispers harshly, nudging her again. 

"Hm?" Lexa responds feigning innocence, sipping her tea.

"You're staring." Anya states, a bored expression on her face.

"You're delusional." She retorts. She totally isn't staring, at all.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Anya waves it off.

Lexa shrugs and decides not to comment on it further, waiting for her food and observing the blonde and her friends. Until- wait is that?... Fuck. Fuck no. What the fuck!

Lexa's breathing picks up as she stares on in horror, frozen in place, her nails digging in her palms as she curls her hands into fists, clenching her jaw so hard it might snap.

Her.

Staring right back into those familiar brown eyes, the familiar curls bouncing around that familiar face. Fuck.

A warm hand on her arm brings her back, snapping her out of her trance, comforting words as hushed whispers in her ear. Lexa flicks her eyes quickly at the blonde who has seen the whole interaction. Of course. 

Lexa curses herself internally as she focuses on Anya's words, slowly stretching her hands out and unclenching her jaw, taking deep breaths until it is back to normal again and the waitress of the other table disappears somewhere back in the kitchen. 

She continues to sip on her green-tea quietly, letting Anya, Aden and Lincoln chat amongst themselves as she looks up to watch the blonde again. Blue eyes are already staring at her, a new glint of curiosity in them as the blonde looks back at her. Ignoring the weird feeling in her stomach, she keeps on staring, a small smile playing at Lexa's lips as the blonde keeps on staring as well. 

Lexa doesn't know how long she is staring for but she is taken out of it when the blonde suddenly stands up and gathers her stuff. Oh, she is leaving. A wave of disappointment hits her as she watches the angel get up and make her way to the door, but she quickly steels her expression again -Get it together Lex, you don't even know this girl- ,continuing to stare at the blonde's ass as she makes her way out of the diner. Damn. 

As soon as the blonde and her friends are out the door, Lexa turns to Lincoln, interrupting whatever conversation he was having. "Lincoln, who were those girls?" She demands abruptly. 

Lincoln chuckles and eyes her knowingly. "The girl with the red leather jacket is Raven Reyes, the girl next to her is Octavia Blake-"

"-Your crush." Anya interrupts, smirking and pointing an accusing finger at Lincoln.

Lincoln glares at her but flushes visibly as he continues. "-And the blonde you've been staring at the entire time is Clarke Griffin." He shrugs. "They're going to our school." 

Clarke Griffin huh? Interesting...

"Why?" Aden questions, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

"Yeah Lexa, why?" Anya chimes in, smirking and resting her head on her hands while Lincoln chuckles.

Lexa frowns at them. "Why what?"

"Why is that interesting?" Aden asks.

Oh fuck. Did I say that out loud?

Lexa bites the insides of her cheeks before answering. "I gotta know the people I go to school with, right?" She questions, trying to sound as careless as possible, shrugging to emphasise it.

Anya barks a laugh as Lincoln and Aden smirk at her knowingly. "Sure..." Aden drawls.

Lexa ignores it and focuses on the food that is arriving to their table. She shoves her salad in her mouth and participates in a different conversation Aden starts up, but her mind is on one thing.

Clarke Griffin.

 

*

 

"Goodnight O, drive safe. Text us when you're home!" Clarke calls out from the doorstep of the Griffin household, waving at Octavia who makes her way to her car after spending the day together.

"I will! Goodnight!" Octavia calls back as she steps inside her car, revving the engine and honking once while she drives off, leaving Clarke to close her front door and walk back to the living room, slumping down on the couch beside Raven. 

"I'm so not ready for tomorrow." Clarke sighs, rubbing her temples.

"Oh suck it up, it's not that bad." Raven rolls her eyes at the overdramatic blonde, earning a glare from her friend. "Besides, now you got your Greek Goddess to stare at during class." 

"I'm not gonna stare at her during class!" Clarke exclaims, furrowing her brow.

Raven scoffs. "Oh please! You were basically eye-fucking her this morning at the diner!" 

"I was not!" Clarke groans, shoving Raven's shoulder playfully.

"Hey, I'm not judging, she's hot." Raven chuckles, raising an eyebrow at her blonde friend.

"Who is hot?"

"Mom! Hey!" Clarke squeals, whipping her head around at her mother who she didn't hear coming home from work. 

"Hey Mama G." Raven grins widely at Clarke's mother.

"Hey kiddos." Abby hums, kissing their foreheads quickly before sitting down. "Now, who is hot?" 

"No-one!" Clarke responds, her cheeks colouring dark red.

"Lexa Woods." Raven responds at the same time, a smug expression on her face.

Abby chuckles at the girls as she raises a questioning eyebrow. "Lexa Woods huh? And  why are we interested in the Woods Heiress?" 

"We are not." Clarke grumbles.

Raven rolls her eyes at her blonde friend, smirking at Abby. "Woods is going to our school this year." She quips cheerfully.

"Really?" Abby's eyebrows shoot up. "Interesting." She hums playfully, Clarke groaning in response while Raven snickers loudly.

"I'm just teasing sweetie." Abby stands up, kissing Clarke's forehead and going into the kitchen to grab a drink. 

"I know." Clarke huffs. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mom, goodnight Rae." Clarke ruffles Raven's hair as she stands up to go upstairs, hearing her mother and best friend mutter their 'goodnights' back. 

After brushing her teeth and changing into her pyjamas, Clarke crawls in bed, pulling her sheets up to her chin and taking out her phone to reply to Octavia's text before scrolling through instagram. Without even thinking about it, her fingers dance over the screen and in no-time she is scrolling through photos of a particular brunette who not once smiles at the camera. 

Lexa Woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the first chapter of my new modern clexa story. I'm working my ass off for this story and I really hope you'll like it. I don't know how long it'll take until the next chapter but just be patient with me. Writer's block is a bitch.


End file.
